


Sleepover

by symmarah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Maybe - Freeform, Pharah is a dork, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmarah/pseuds/symmarah
Summary: Satya and Fareeha spend the night at a hotel during a mission. Fareeha must deal with her super gay feelings.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko except without the "falling for a straight girl" aspect. My first fic ever published! I would love feedback but please let it be constructive. I might add a second chapter to this but idk! I had lots of fun writing it though (always at 3am smh).   
> My lovely friend Mia (strawberrynectar) drew some fanart !! https://twitter.com/demonkix/status/970383829763547136?s=21

Fareeha didn’t mind carrying Satya’s luggage up to their shared hotel room; it was a nice thing to do for a friend (and it allowed her to show off a little). “You really did not have to!” Satya laughed as she opened the door for Fareeha, who was clearly struggling to carry all of Satya’s things as well as hers.  


“No, no… I’ve got it!” she grunted, almost dropping her duffel bag that was comically piled on top of Satya’s many bags. As she came into the room she unceremoniously dumped everything onto the bed. “…There must’ve been a mistake in booking, there’s supposed to be two beds in here.”  


“We will simply have to make due and share,” Satya said as she began to unpack her things.  
Fareeha began to fumble with her words. “Uh, are you sure? I can sleep in the chair or something,” she turned away, flustered.  


“Come on, we can share a bed. It is only for the night,” Satya said, seemingly amused with Fareeha’s shyness.  


“I guess it’ll be fine. Sorry in advance, I’m known to snore,” Fareeha grinned at Satya, earning herself an amused huff in return.  


“Do not think I will not wake you if you do,” Satya smirked.  


Snoring was not an issue however, because Fareeha could not for the life of her fall asleep. Not with the way Satya was pressed into her left side, her arm across her stomach. Fareeha laid still staring at the ceiling as her coworker, friend and crush cuddled with her. Satya was not a big woman but she took up most of the bed anyway. Occasionally throughout the night Satya would sigh a little and tighten her hold around Fareeha’s waist.  


Thoughts swam in Fareeha’s head; Was it inappropriate for her to fall for Satya like this? Probably. Should she even attempt to pursue a relationship with her? Would Satya even be interested? Would things be weird between them if she was rejected? Finally she willed herself to sleep around three, too exhausted to entertain her worried mind. She’d figure things out later.  


They woke up to the chiming of Satya’s alarm at six. Fareeha let Satya go first in the bathroom while she whipped up a small breakfast of muffins and fruit that she got from the hotel. It wasn’t much but it would save Satya the trip downstairs and the ordeal of a crowded space. She decided she would simply ask Satya out when they ate together. Nothing too forward, just a small brunch; it wouldn’t be much different from when they shared meals on missions (or that’s what she told herself anyway). There’s no way this could be as intimidating as it seems. She’d just ask Satya to go to brunch with her... simple.  


Problem is she froze up as soon as she caught sight of Satya. She wasn’t dressed differently or anything; In fact she wore her usual thigh baring uniform. There was just a different aura about her; she seemed ethereal in every way. Stray rays of sunlight graced her features as her eyes shined and she smiled with a kindness Fareeha had never seen. The sight caused Fareeha’s mouth to gape as she thought of what to say.  


“Good morning, Fareeha. Did you sleep well?” Satya asked as she gracefully sat across from her at the small round table.  


“Uhhhh…” Fareeha found herself at a sudden loss for words. “Yeah… yeah, I mean— how did you sleep, Satya?” , she said as she busied herself with peeling a banana.  


“Wonderfully! Truly I haven’t slept this well in ages.”

While their relationship had been strictly professional for some time, the more missions they were assigned together the more acquainted with each other they got. When the team split into pairs they always seemed to pick each other. They had saved each other countless times without hesitation. Fareeha trusted this woman with her life and had grown to genuinely love her. She knew she could trust Satya with her heart as well.  


“Satya…” Fareeha started cautiously. She waited for acknowledgement before continuing. “We’ve been working together for a few months now and I think we’ve gotten to know each other… pretty well.”  


Satya gave her a questioning look when she paused and nodded her head. Suddenly, against her plans of starting slow she blurted; “I think I’m in love with you and I know this is a lot but if you would go to brunch with me we can try it out!” A sharp silence sliced through the room. They stared at each other wide-eyed for what felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds. Satya stood up suddenly, causing Fareeha to hold her breath. She watched as Satya slowly approached.  


She kneeled down, gently taking Fareeha’s hands in her own. She smiled and said; “That sounds lovely.”


End file.
